Locked In
by xprettylittleloverx
Summary: Remember a few episodes back when the girls were at Ezra's cabin. Well what if Aria and Spencer got locked in the closet for a couple of hours? Sparia Friendship. Short fluffy one shot. (Currently taking any sparia prompts so please PM me if you have any)


**Hey guys so heres another one shot prompt that I got from a guest by the name 'a'**

**Remember a few episodes back when the girls were at Ezras cabin? Well what if Hanna and Emily left to go find Travis and Spencer and Aria got trapped in the closet for a few hours? Sparia friendship.**

**This is super short, but its just supposed to be a sorta fluffy short one shot.**

**If you have any Sparia prompts for me to write just leave a review or PM me ;)**

* * *

Spencers pov

"We will back soon" Hanna calls out as her and Emily walk towards the door. "Hurry back" I say before the two leave the cabin. "Come on, blankets are back here" Aria tells me leading me into a closet at the back of the cabin. I sigh and follow her.

We get inside the closet and I turn on the light while Aria pulls some blankets off a shelf. "You've been acting kinda strange all night" I comment to Aria, noticing her odd behaviour. Aria tenses up a bit, but quickly relaxes and shrugs. "Im fine" She says like its no big deal.

I walk over to her and place my hand on her arm in a comforting way. "You know if theres something wrong you can talk to me right, were team sparia" I smile knowing how much that nickname means to us. She smiles. "I know Spence" She nods. "Ok" I also nod, accepting her answer for now.

Aria grabs the last blanket and were about to leave but the closet door slams shut suddenly. "What?" I ask confused. I walk to the door and try turning the handle. "Its not opening!" I say in a little bit of a panic. "What do you mean?" Aria asks also beginning to sound scared. "Its locked, or something" I tell her. "Spence, if you messing with me-" Aria begins saying but I cut her off. "Im not! Here you try!" I say moving out of the way. Aria also pulls the doorknob with no luck. She bends down to look through the key hole. "Oh my god!" She shouts suddenly moving backwards. "What?" I ask. "Its -A" She says.

I look through the key hole myself to see a black hooded figure run pass the door. "What do we do?" Aria asks sounding really scared now. I try to think of something but nothing comes to my mind, Hanna and Emily are probably way too far by now to help ,and theres no one else for miles. We hear a door slam shout from outside the closet and realize it must have been the front door.

"I think they left" I say looking through the key hold again, to see nothing. "But the door is still locked" Aria complains. I try opening the door one last night, and nothing happens. I sigh, " We will have to wait for Hanna and Emily to come back" I say. "They could still be hours!" Aria panics. "Aria relax, they will be back soon, and for now were just going to have too wait" I shrug. Aria sighs. "Ok" She agrees.

"Hey look theres bored games back here" I say, looking towards a shelf with bored games on it. "Lets play one, to pass the time" I tell her. Aria nods. "Checkers?" I ask while looking at the bored games. "Sure" Aria tells me. "Perfect, I'm amazing at checkers" I brag jokingly. "Oh, you're on, Hastings" Aria jokes taking the bored from my hands. I laugh a bit. We set up the game on the floor and sit down. "Ok, you go first" I tell Aria. Aria moves her piece.

* * *

1 hour later and we've played checkers 4 times, Myself wining the first game, Aria wining the next, myself winning again, and Aria winning the last.

"Ugh, I can't play anymore checkers" Aria whines. "Oh, come on we have to have a tie breaker" I argue. "Spence, no more checkers, lets just call it a tie" She tells me, already beginning to clean up the pieces. "Ok" I agree.

"How long has it been, shouldn't they be back by now?" Aria asks sounding a bit worried. "I think its been around an hour, don't worry they should be back soon" I say picking up the game bored and walking back to the shelf to put it back. As I walk to put the game away, I pass a laundry basket with a Hollis sweatshirt in it. I furrow my eyebrows, theres no way Aria's uncle could have gone to Hollis, he wasn't even living here at the time.

"Uh, Ar, why is there a Hollis shirt here?" I ask her curiously. Aria tenses up again, the same way she did earlier. She stands up and stands beside me looking at the shirt. "Uh, I don't know" She says, but I know its a lie.

"Aria?" I ask wondering what she's hiding. "He-he probably got it from a friend or something" Aria stutters. She turns away refusing to meet my gaze. "Aria, you don't have to lie to me" I tell her softly placing my hand lightly on her arm. Aria looks close to tears. She looks up at me and takes a deep breath.

"This-This isn't my uncles cabin" She says slowly. Im confused at this point to as why Aria would lie to us and also about who's cabin this really is. "Who's is it then?" I ask her.

"Ezras" She whispers. "Ezras?" I ask. "Yeah, were back together" She tells me. Im about to say something but before any words escape my lips the closet door opens and Hanna and Emily stand there.

"Why the hell are you two in the closet?" Hanna asks. "Long story" I roll my eyes. "Was it -A?" Emily asked. "Yup, whoever they are, locked us in here" Aria explains. "Oh my god, are you guys ok?" Hanna asks concern on her face. Aria nods. She looks up at me quickly with a pleading look on her face, I know she's silently asking me not to say anything about Ezra to Hanna and Emily, and I won't, but were definitely not done talking about it.

"Come on, Travis is waiting outside" Emily tells us. Hanna and Emily walk away and Aria is about to follow but I stop her. "Wait" I say as I hold her hand, pulling her back. "Spence, please, not now ok, can we talk about it later" She says slowly. I smile sadly, understanding that now is not the best time. "Yeah okay" I say letting go of her. She smiles up at me, and with that, follows Hanna and Emily out of the cabin.


End file.
